You've gotta be kiding me!
by LuvinLavi
Summary: Stiles has been feeling sick lately and all his doctors keep saying there's nothing wrong, so Scott takes him to his boss the vetrenarian. Some things happen... contains mpreg and Sterek. F-bombs are dropped. ENJOY :


Hey, I decided to write completely out of what I usually would today! It's just a really fast Mpreg fic. Don't expect me to actually explain how it's possible well.

ENJOY!

Stiles looked at Scott's boss even more carefully then he had the last time. This dude had to smoking SOMETHING for him to spout something so completely stupid. Stiles decided to go with the "I didn't hear you look" instead of the "You've gotta be fucking kidding me" look. Stiles didn't want to seem rude after all.

The veterinarian looked at Stiles as if scolding a little 2 year old for getting caught with his hands in the cookie jar then sighed. "I know you heard me Stiles." Stiles Simply responded with a frustrated huff.

"I'm pretty sure I heard you wrong." Stiles really couldn't wrap his head around this particular predicament.

The Veterinarian sighed again. "I SAID your pregnant Stiles!" That's what he thought he said the first time…

"You've gotta be fucking me…" Stiles huffed angrily. He cupped his head in his hands in hopes of dismissing his growing head-ache. His stomach began to twist and turn like it did every morning again, and Stiles had the urge to throw up straight on the nut job.

"I'm not fucking you, but someone else sure as hell is." The Vet laughed. Oh… how he loved his jokes…

Stiles took his face out of his hands and stared angrily at the vet, then to Scott who had been sitting beside him very quietly, not saying a single word. "Scott your boss is insane and needs to get checked."

Scott turned to his best friend with a look of worry in his eyes. When you actually thought about it… it kinda made sense. The only reason Derek was having issues with mating with Stiles was that he knew an Alpha had to provide an heir. If his partner were male it wouldn't be possible. Either way Derek chose love over everything else and mated with Stiles in the end. He actually wouldn't beat all surprised if Stiles body had changed its reproductive system so that his Alpha could have an heir. "It actually does make sense Stiles." Scott made sure to quickly shut Stiles up when he realized his mouth was opening to retort.

Stiles mouth quickly shut, but his intense glare at his friend didn't diminish. "You said you were throwing up every morning, you've been really moody and quite frankly not only do you smell different…" Scott said while sniffing the air to prove his point, "Quite frankly you've been gaining some weight." Scott finished with a mumble in hopes that Stiles wouldn't hear the last part.

Stiles eyes opened to the size of Turkey saucers. "YOU'R CALLING ME FAT!" He yelled at his best friend. His face was probably beat red and his stomach wouldn't stop spinning. His head felt as though it were in a washing machine and every time he tried to stand his knees buckled and he went plummeting right back to his seat. He really didn't want to be here with to imbeciles right now. He wanted to be in his own bed with Derek's arms wrapped around him and his husky voice telling him that everything was going to be okay. Damn that stupid trip to New York. He wanted Derek here NOW!

Scott stared at his friend shocked. Stiles never lost his cool; Scott knew that HE did, but never Stiles. "I didn't say you were fat!" Scott screamed back. He knew that screaming at Stiles wouldn't help their awkward predicament but it wasn't like Scott was the best at biting his tongue and keeping his emotions in check.

"You both should calm done and talk a breath." The vet interrupted while staring at Stiles with worry. He could see the boys face turning from cheery red to snow pale in seconds and that he was swaying every time he tried to get up. Te teen was even gripping his stomach as if he were in pain and his eyes looked as though they were going to roll into the back of his head. "Especially you Stiles, stress isn't going to help you or the baby." Stiles glared at the Vet then sighed.

"Fine. I'm going home." Stiles got up with some trouble and a little bit of help from, Scott which was spat upon when all Stiles did was glare then angrily brushed him off.

Before Scott could join his friend, his boss grabbed his wrist in a grip that rivaled he ones Derek would give him if he were doing something wrong. "Watch, him Scott. Your in charge of Stiles until Derek gets back." Scott turned to stare at his boss in shock.

"How did you know he was out of town? How did you know it was DEREK? We never told you anyth-" Scott was rudely interrupted by the annoying honking coming from Stiles car. At least he had the decency not to leave Scott stranded. As Scott mad his way to Stiles Jeep he heard his bosses voice. "I know a lot of things." Scott opened the passenger seat surprised to see Stiles in it instead of in the drivers seat.

"I'm not gonna drive when I feel like I'm gonna throw up or faint any second. I may be pregnant but sure as hell am not stupid. Scott smiled at his friends retort and made his way to the driver seat of the old and battered Jeep. At least he had finally got the fact that he was pregnant through that extremely thick brain of his.

"Stop smiling Scott." Stiles mumbled angrily. "You look like a creepy pedophile." This time Scott didn't just laugh. Nope, this time he burst out laughing which obviously pissed off Stiles. Yet the teen let out his own giggle and smiled at this friend.

"I have to call Derek." Stiles mentioned with a grin on his lips. Scott quickly understood that this was code language for "Get the hell out so I can have phone sex with Derek after I tell him im pregnant." Scott laughed at his stupidity then nodded at his friend.

"Good luck." Scott turned to leave the Stalinski house and return to his own. "Break it to him nicely. He may be the Alpha, but last time I checked that doesn't stop him from fainting." Scott gave Stiles another smile before leaving Stiles to call his mate.

Stiles stared at the phone in his hands as if trying to blow a hole through it only using his mind. He took a deep breath and began dialing Derek's number. "DRING…Dring…Dring… Hello?" Stiles let out slight gasp as he heard Derek's voice on the other end of the phone. It sounded as though he had just woken up and it sounded sooo sexy... Stiles reprimanded himself in his head for such an immature thought, but damn it he was really horny! Stupid Pregnancy. "Hello?" Stiles was once again reminded that he left Derek on the phone as he fantasized about what they were going to do when he got back. Stiles took a deep breath in and said it before even thinking. "IM PREGNANT WITH YOUR KID!" Stiles took another breath after he screamed it and patiently waited for his response. Yet all Stiles heard was a loud Thump from the other side of the phone.

So much for Scott's warning.

Thanks for reading and maybe reviewing! Hope you enjoyed it cause I know I enjoyed writing it!

Luv

LuvinLavi


End file.
